The Newest Rider
by The Feral Candy Cane
Summary: A little piece of heaven that Alex never dared hope for in his hellish life....


**A/N: My thanks to The Incredible Klutz for giving me the inspiration for this story! Klutz, I'm going to try to progress to what we were actually talking about, but until then, this one's for you.**

* * *

**The Newest Rider**

Alex smiled serenely as he looked down at his newborn son. The infant was asleep in his father's arms, the very picture of innocence. It was one piece of perfection, of heaven that Alex had never expected to come to his hellish life.

The baby had a tiny fluff of blonde fuzz gracing the top of his head, and though his eyes were that newborn muddy blue color now, the doctors predicted they'd turn into the chocolate brown his parents shared.

Alex's own eyes fell on his wife, who was also sleeping peacefully, but on the bed next to him. She deserved it, he thought, especially after what she'd been through that day. In his opinion, hers had been more difficult that any mission MI6 had thought up for him in his entire career.

A tap on the door made him turn around. Standing outside in the always were some very good friends. He lifted one finger to his lips, glanced at his son again, and then gently set him back into the crib at his wife's side. Then he quietly left the room and carefully closed the door.

When the door finally clicked shut, Alex turned to face the small crowd before his. First to speak was Jack, who squealed and threw her arms around him. He couldn't blame her, really. Her eyes had been sparkling since Alex had told her they were expecting.

"He's adorable, Alex! He looks just like you!" she exclaimed once she'd released her stranglehold on him.

"Well, that's not fair, Jack," laughed Tom Harris, "I think he might be _slightly _more attractive than that little grub worm in – Ow! What was that for?!" he groaned, rubbing his arms where both Alex and Jack had punched him.

"Watch what you say about 'that little grub worm'," Alex growled, "He's still my son, and your godson."  
Alex mock-glared at him. "That is, if you still want to be his godfather…" He trailed off warningly.

"Of course I do!" Tom nodded hastily, "I swear I'll never call it a bad name again!"

"It?" questioned Wolf, cracking his knuckles menacingly (Tom winced), "Cub, if this half-wit decides he's not up for the job, I'd be willing to replace him."

"Oh, come on! Alex still hasn't told us his name yet! Please forgive me!" cried Tom, wringing his hands nervously.

"He has a point you know," put in Fox. He patted Tom on the shoulder sympathetically. Tom winced again.

"Yeah, what's the little tyke's name?" asked Snake excitedly.

"Well," began Alex seriously, "After much discussion, consideration, and deliberation, we've decided to name him John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt,(1)" He thought for a second before adding, " Rider."

"That's a nice name," Eagle mused obliviously. He absently wondered if that would fit on a birthday cake.

Everyone else just stared at Alex.

"Please tell me you're joking," said Jack faintly, leaning back on Fox for support.

"Gosh, Cub. How old are you? Six? Certainly couldn't be twenty-five. Your file must be lying," Wolf muttered.

Alex ignored him and cracked a grin. "Of course I am, Jack. We actually came to an agreement, and she's indulging me. His name is going to be Ian Jack Rider, after the two people who raised me and made me the charming, living person I am today." He winked roguishly.

The sparkle in Jack's eye became a glisten at these words, and in no time, she was sobbing into Fox's shirt. Fox, looking thoroughly uncomfortable about the whole arrangement, patted her nervously on the head, like one might comfort a nuclear bomb. Eagle snickered behind him until Snake stomped on his foot and Wolf covered his mouth, catching the resulting yowl. It might have turned into an all-out brawl except for the arrival of two people Alex hadn't expected to see.

"Mr. Blunt? Mrs. Jones?"

The two spymasters, still at MI6, looked the same as ever. Mrs. Jones, at least, was smiling and offered him a huge bouquet of flowers and a bad of peppermints (It turned out that she and Alex's wife shared an addiction for the candies), which Alex accepted.

"We heard about the newest member of the Rider family and came to offer our congratulations," she said, eyes also shining vaguely.

Alex half-hoped that Wolf was ready to receive. Mr. Blunt didn't seem like the sort of guy to cry on. Wolf seemed to realise the same thing and began to edge inconspicuously away. Thus, it was great hesitation that Alex offered his next words.

"You can come and visit him whenever you'd like, once he's out of the hospital."

He wasn't wrong, but to her credit, she didn't need someone to cry on. At this, her eyes welled up with tears too, and she choked out, "That's very kind of you, Alex. I'll try to be (sniffle) a good Grandma Tulip."

"Alright, but not too many peppermints, okay? We don't want cavities before he even has teeth."

She just nodded and let Blunt take her place.

For once, the man seemed to have misplaced his words. He opened and closed his mouth several times before shaking his head and starting with business. "They approved your request for paternity leave, so we decided to bring this to you while we visited. It's a small check to cover the time you'll be gone, and also for some services rendered in the past." Blunt paused and looked at Alex with an almost paternal warmth. "You're a good agent, Alex, but I'm sure you'll be an even better father." He patted a shocked Alex on the shoulder and, with Mrs. Jones, began to walk away.

"Hang on," called Alex, "when do you need me back?"

Mr. Blunt stopped and turned halfway around to look at Alex. "I'd say… four? Maybe five years? Whenever. Just take some time to get know your kid."

Then he turned and began walking again, leaving the group behind in stunned silence.

"Would you like to get some coffee, Mrs. Jones?" asked Mr. Blunt, holding out his arm.

"Ooo, yes," replied Mrs. Jones, taking the arm, "I've been wanting to try that Peppermint White Mocha Latte (2)…."

**

* * *

(1) I really hope this joke carries outside American culture. For those who don't know, the name comes from a children's song whose lyrics are:**

"**John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt! His name is my name too!**

**Whenever we go out**

**The people always shout **

'**There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt! Lalalalalala!!"**

**(2)I think this is what the drink's called. I saw it on the "Try Me!" board at the Starbucks on campus, and thought of Mrs. Jones. I haven't tried it, but it sounds good. XD**

**A/N: Originally, I was going to end this fic with Blunt telling Alex that he was fired, but figured that was a _little_ too much to ask for. Really, I think Alex terminating his employment with MI6 following the birth of his firstborn would be something he wanted, but I'm not sure Blunt would go for it. Hence, the compromise.**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
